


Since You've Been Gone

by NarcissisticPrince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Character Death, Coping, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Derek-centric, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic, Grandchildren, How Do I Tag, Hurt Derek, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mute Derek, One Shot, Other, POV Derek, Parent-Child Relationship, Short One Shot, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticPrince/pseuds/NarcissisticPrince
Summary: It's been 30 years since Stiles died, leaving Derek and their 3 children.  Derek, well... he was not ready for it. He's been living the past 30 years with his thoughts, and he just can't anymore.One-Shot. Short Fic! WARNING: ANGST & Major character death! Do not read if you don't like Angst.





	Since You've Been Gone

_Life doesn’t stop even when you lose someone._

_It doesn’t stop long enough to let you grieve, or to fully settle with the idea that things will never be the same._

_Or that you’ve lost a part of you that you’ll never be able to get back._   
_I doesn’t warn either._

_It just happens…_

_‘It takes time,’ they’ve all said. Time is supposed to heal all wounds, so people have said._

_But, it never does._

_Times doesn’t heal, time comforts slowly. It settles._

_The pain never goes away, it just becomes numb over time. Easier to cope._

_It doesn’t heal._

_Time just makes it easy to get accustom to the pain, to where it doesn’t feel so intense._

_Time is just slow ounces of morphine, settling through your system little by little._

_But it doesn’t take the pain away. Not completely._

_The memories, that can’t go away._

_The remaining essence of their being left behind._

_A picture._

_It’s all a reminder, of that pain._

_Of that longing._

_Of those missed words._

_Of those regrets._

_But it never goes away. It’s always there, in the back of my head. Eating away at me slowly as I grow old with those thoughts._

“Dad, come on, don’t you want to go join everybody outside?” Morgan asked with a soft voice as she bent besides his chair and reached out to take his hand.

Derek didn’t reply to her, instead his eyes stayed focused on the picture sitting in front of him.

The smile that had been settled on Morgan’s face had faded at the lack of her father’s response. Instead, her eyes had followed his eyes to the picture of her mother sitting there in front of him. She’s seen that picture before, countless of times.

It was always the same one.

A small sigh escaped this her lips as she squeezed her father’s hand. “Dad, you can’t keep doing this…” She said carefully so not to hurt him. “It’s been nearly 30 years, Dad. I know it’s hard, but you can’t keep staring at that picture forever. You have to let him go dad…Please...” She said not being able to help choke up towards the end.

She’d been seven years old, when her mother had passed away. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt her too. Every time she saw him alone staring at that portrait of her mother, it pained her. She knew her mother had been her father’s greatest love, and that would never change no matter how long time passed. But it pained her and her brothers to not be able to help him, or fill that void and pain for him no matter how hard they tried.   
This had been their constant battle for the last 30 years.

“Come outside, okay?” She pleaded once more when she’d gotten herself a little more under control. “Mom wanted us to always celebrate his birthday like this,” she said before adding, “Together.” She patted her father’s hand as she stood up slowly, before looking at her mother’s picture one last time.

Another sigh had escaped her before she’d decided she should just let him be for now. He would never listen, no matter how much she begged him. He would only refuse. She’d go bring him something to eat though, if he wouldn’t join them.   
Derek had heard the door slide closed behind his daughter, as she left him alone to with his thoughts.

Stiles was his everything. And without him, he had nothing. His life held no meaning, no importance without him. His children, couldn’t understand. Nor could they alleviate his pain fully. He loved them, but he couldn’t fill their void, just like they couldn’t fill his.

They’ve lost their mother, but he, he lost his friend, his confident, and his wife.

But most importantly he lost the part of him that made him sane.

“Happy Birthday Stiles,” Derek had spoken to the picture in front of him, while his wrinkled discolored hands caressed the edges of it. “I miss you, Stiles…” he spoke to it just like he always did when he was alone.

Eventually, he stood up from his seat and with his slowed pace he’d made his way towards the back yard, where his children and grandchildren had all gathered for their annual celebration just as Stiles had asked.  
“Hey Dad, why don’t you come sit down over here. I’ll get you a plate,” His son Neil had said waving him over to join them at the table.

Which he had done without giving a reply.

“Grandpa, grandpa, look what I found,” Colt, Morgan’s youngest son, had yelled out enthusiastically as he made his way over to Derek with a jack rabbit half dangling from the boy’s arms. “Can I keep it?”

********

**_‘Derek look what I found,’ Stiles had said placing the small pup on the bed where Derek had been laying. ‘Isn’t he cute?’_ **

**_“Stiles, that’s not a dog…” Derek had let out with an exasperated sigh._ **

**_‘I’m going to keep it.’ Stiles had declared completely ignoring Derek._ **

**_“No, put it back,” Derek had let out as he pointed to the small pup sniffling around their bed and then towards the door._ **

**_‘Fine...’ Stiles had let out annoyed._ **

*********

His eyes had drifted towards the full grown wolf pacing around hungry behind his son Samuel, who was busy on the grill to notice their pet begging for a piece.

“Colt! Put him back where you found him!” Morgan had yelled at her son as she served drinks for everyone.

“But I don’t wanna!”

Time hadn’t stopped.

His children had grown up, married and had their own families.

They’ve found someone to fill their void, and to support them, and give their life some meaning back.

Something, he’d always thought he no longer had.

But time, time had given him understanding.

Stiles dying wish had been for their children all celebrate his birthday with their father.

The pain of his loss, had blinded him from it. He’d been far too angry, and far too torn the first couple of years to be comforted by their children’s presence to realize why they kept doing this.

Stiles, hadn’t wanted them to celebrate him. He wanted them to do this for Derek.

His wife knew, he wouldn’t be able to cope alone. He also knew his children wouldn’t remain children forever. But he would always need the reminder that Stiles had left a part of him behind that would always love him no matter what. That’s why his children had never truly left him alone through all this, no matter how much he’d been unwilling to let go.

Time hadn’t made the pain nor sadness go away.

Time had only made him realize that while he had a part of him still there, things would never be the way they were.

He was growing old, with the memory of his wife.

And he was tired.

Tired of living with this pain, and feeling so empty.

He only looked forward to the day he would be reunited with his wife in death.

He had barely managed to live for the both of them, all this time.

But he was ready. He’d always been ready.

"Dad! Dad!" A panicked voice had yelled before more had only mimicked in worry and in fear.

 

~~~~~~

 

‘I’m so sorry for leaving you so soon, Derek,’ Stiles said reaching out to grab a hold of Derek’s hand ‘But I’ve come to get you now.’

A smile had spread on Stile’s face when Derek’s hand had squeezed his back and he rose up from his seat, with some life coming back into his eyes as they focused on him.

 

 


End file.
